


The new guy

by wholockiangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Au</p>
    </blockquote>





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> Au

❇From Arthur's POV and Merlin's as well ❇And their characters in the film 

⭐Arthur's POV ⭐ 

My name is Arthur Pendragon I am the son of Uther Pendragon CEO of Pendragon Films which is a film company that makes films featuring gay and lesbian relationships, I am the leading man in most of the films and yes I am gay. 

I am lying on my settee in my trailer as we are due to start filming a new movie in a few days so we have moved onto the set to get everything ready, I should be reading my script but I am not I am reading a magazine or more specifically staring at a picture in a magazine. A picture of a totally gorgeous underwear model by the name of Merlin Emrys I have been in love with him for years, I even met him briefly at a awards party and I am sure that he is straight as s my gay dar detected nothing from him. 

Anyway back to the film it is about a model and his photographer who fall in love. My father has said we are getting someone new in to play the model as I am playing the photographer, as I look at the picture I think could it be Merlin, it can't be I'm sure he would never do anything like our type of film, I won't know until Friday as that is when the actor is arriving. So I will patiently wait till then.


End file.
